Whatever It Takes
by Reverse of Fate
Summary: Oneshot-songfic They were the top couple, everyone envied them. However, Randy made a mistake. This spunky brunette, couldn't believe it. He's in love with her, she can't look at him. Can he convince her to forgive him? Or will Maria deny it. Maria/Randy


**Whatever It Takes.**

**Songfic - Oneshot**

**Maria/Randy. **

**A/N : I don't own these WWE Superstars, nor the song. It's by Lifehouse - Whatever It Takes. Anyway, I just thought of a songfic, and Maria/Randy is a pretty cute couple, although she isn't one of my favourite divas, but it won't be so bad to have her be a main character in one of my fics, now would it? okay, I'll stop now, and tell you this: Enjoy the fic:D **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

She brushed her long locks, and clipped a butterfly clip, holding back a part of her hair. Her reflection was perfect. Straight brunette locks, creme colored skin, her body shaped like a coke bottle. Her blue eyes were brought out by the dark eyeliner she had applied. A tiny smile appeared on her visage, as she set her hairbrush down. The Spunky Diva adjusted her cheetah printed silk top, and stared at herself one last time.

She walked toward the door, exiting the locker room. As she strutted down the busy hallway, she always seemed to turn heads. There was one head, that always stared at the beauty walking upon the hall. He was also a brunette. This superstar had the perfect body, and blue eyes you could drown in. This diva always drowned into those ocean blue eyes. His knees would buckle up, once he took notice of her angelic smile.

In fact, both of them knew each other very well. They had met at an autograph signing. From there, they hit it off. She fell in love with him, he fell for her. They were the top couple, everyone envied. They seemed to be so perfect, and in love. Giving each other random kisses, whether they be blown kisses, or small ones on the lips. Everyone thought this couple would get married, never did they expect for this to happen.

"Maria..." The current Women's Champion called her name, causing her to walk faster.

She smiled, "Hey, Micks. What's up?"

Mickie hugged her friend, as they took a seat in the catoring room.

"Nothing, I have a match tonight, tag team. I was wondering...if..."

"Yes, I will be your partner," Maria laughed, agreeing to the offer.

"Good, because your the only one I can trust right now."

Maria nodded, as her eyes roamed around the Catoring Room. There, he was, sitting with John Cena and Chris Jericho. He didn't look like his normal self, only for that smirk. He always wore his signature smirk. Maria found it quite adorable, and always acknowledged it. Her blue eyes were glued onto him, a smile on her face. From his seat, he would take random glances at the diva, across the room. He could never help himself. She was too pretty, and the person who he needed in his life.

Maria noticed his eyes lock with hers, and her smile instantly faded away. His blue eyes pleaded, as he rised from his seat. Maria stared at Mickie, who was rambling about a subject she barely was paying attention to. He came toward their table, slapping his hands on the table. Mickie stared up at him, with a glare,

"What do you want, Randy?"

"Hey Mickie," Randy greeted, ignoring her rude greeting, "Maria, can I talk to you,"

She stared at him, with cold eyes, "Why should I?"

"Please, I just wanna' talk,"

She looked at Mickie, and back at Randy. His eyes pleaded, and she simply stood from the seat, and followed him out of the room. They stopped at the corner of hall, he sighed, noticing her unhappy face.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

"I miss you Maria," he started in a low, husky voice.

"Yeah right," She placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head, "I don't believe you,"

"How many times do I have to say that it was a mistake."

Remembering that night, Maria could feel the tears beg to release from her cerlulean orbs.

"You know I didn't mean it," he continued, "I was drunk, and mad. I didn't mean anything, You have to believe me."

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"You hurt me Randy," she said in a shaky voice, "You fucking cheated on me, with her."

"Like I said, I was drunk Maria, If I wasn't, I would have never done that."

"How can I believe you when we were in a fight? What if you're lying in front of my face?"

Sighing, Randy grabbed her hand, and she tried pulling away. He gripped her small hand tightly. She shook her head slightly, as he looked into her painful eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

He nodded, and she cocked an eyebrow, "When you ignored me, didn't bother to even look at me. I said sorry so many times, and you didn't accept it. Ria, I missed you, I can't be without you. It hurts, more than anything. I know I hurt you, and I didn't mean it. I regret it, Ria. You have to know, I love you."

Maria studied him for a few moments, and he rubbed her knuckles smoothly.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

"You love me," she laughed, "If you loved me, than you wouldn't have cheated on me."

He groaned with frustration, letting go of her hand. "Maria, I love you. From the first day we met, and it will never change. I don't care, whether you forgive me or not, I'm not going to stop loving you. I don't fucking care anymore. Because, I want to make this work. You know me, Maria. You know I can change for the better. You've seen me change, c'mon."

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

She looked at him, as he continued speaking,

"Want to start as friends? fine with me. I just want to be part of your life. I can't stand knowing you don't give a shit about me. I want to know, Maria Kanellis won't ignore me, and sees me as someone who will work on their relationship everyday. Like I said, I'll be nowhere without you. Just have faith in me, please."

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

One tear slid down her cheek, only to be wiped away by Randy. A small grin lifted upond her lips, and she extended her arms out, hugging him. Off guard, Randy hugged her too, holding her close.

"I've missed you too Randy," she whispered, "I forgive you."

The Legend Killer wanted to jump in the air for glee, he got her forgivness. He didn't say anything to her, he enjoyed the moment. She let go of him, keeping her arms twined around his neck. Her forehead hit against his, as he closed his eyes.

"I'll do whatever you want," he quietly said, "I'll be happy,"

She smiled, as she closed the small gap between their lips. He kept his arms around her waist, and he broke the kiss. She ran her hands through his short hair, and he cocked his right eyebrow,

"I just want to be with you," she told him, "Let's just take this one step at a time,"

He nodded, kissing her lips lightly, "I'm perfectly fine with that"

"I love you Randy,"

"Ria, I love you too." He whispered, "Thank you for believing in me, baby,"

"I can't live without you either," she said, "You mean so much to me,"

"You've always meant everything to me," he confessed, "I can't lose you anymore,"

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**okay, so what do you think? hit me with some reviews:D**

**hugs and kisses, Michelle **


End file.
